Akatsuki Troubles
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: The Akatsuki gang has some troubles concerning narutos sexy no jutsu. This is why hidan should never be aloud to think. Dont like Akatsuki Dont read. Rated m for hidans mouth and other things


It was a peaceful day in the akatsuki base well as peaceful as one could imagine in a base full of s-ranked criminals. Of course out favorite little Jashinist just had to cause a ruckus when he thought of something that might actually intrigue all of you readers. Here how it all started out…

Hidan was sitting on the couch in the widely spread out living room then he thought of something that he had been wondering for awhile. And he just had to say it out loud.

Hidan: "I wonder what kakuzu would look like as a girl."

*Kakuzu just happened to be walking by* "what did you just say!"

Hidan: Nothing

Kakuzu: You just said you wondered what I would look like as a girl!

**Kisame walks in** What are you two yelling about.

Kakuzu: hidan was wondering what I would look like as a girl!

Kisame: *snicker* that would be funny.

Hidan: Yeah I know right!

Kakuzu: You're both insane.

Kisame: Hey you could do that sexy no jutsu thing.

Kakuzu: No no no no.

Hidan: Come on just do it

Kakuzu: The only way im doing it is if you do it to.  
Hidan: w/e  
Kakuzu: ok then. . . . . . . * does hand sign*!!POMF!! Ok, ok I did it happy now?  
Kisame& Hidan: ROTFLOLLMAOLOLZ!  
Kakuzu: oh shut up! You still have to do the damn jutsu to!

Hidan ok ok stop your fucking complaining ill do the jutsu. *Stands up*

Kakuzu: * changes back into his normal creepy self* this should be funny. .  
Kisame: yeah it should. . . .  
Hidan: Oh shut your F*cking mouths! !!POMF!!  
Kakuzu: OMFG!! ROTFLOL!!!!!  
Kisame: *snicker*  
Hidan: oh stop your f*cking laughing!  
Zetsu: *walks by room. . . . Sees Hidan, stops, stares. . . . * . . . ?  
Hidan: WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU LOOKING AT ZETSU!? YOU GOT A F*CKING PROBLEM!?  
Zetsu: . . . . . .*snicker*  
Hidan: OH YOU THINK ITS SOOOOOO F*CKING FUNNY I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO THE SEXY NO JUTSU ZETSU!!!!!  
Zetsu's dark side: W/E I'll do the stupid jutsu.

Zetsu's light side:this will end badly.

Hidan **changes back**

Zetsu: POMF !!  
Hidan, kakuzu, kisame: ROTFLOL  
Zetsu's black side: OOOH MAN, WE LOOK HOTT!  
Zetsu's white side: oh shut up. . .  
Pein: * looks in* What in the F*ck is going on in here!!!!!?  
Kisame: well sir. . . . . Ok I got nothing. . . . .  
Pein: that's helpful. . . . ' dumb ass'  
Kakuzu: lets just say it all started with Hidan thinking of what I would look like as a girl. . . . .  
Pein: * small snicker* that just sounds funny yet creepy at the same time.. .  
Kisame: It was. . . .  
Zetsu: * changes back* it was funnier to see hidan do the jutsu…

Hidan: no it wasn't . . . .  
Kakuzu: yes it was. . . . .  
Hidan: OH WHY DON'T YOU SHUT TH- *gets cut off*  
Pein: WHY DON'T ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!! I'll take a whack at this little jutsu next if it will shut you all up. . .  
All: GO FOR IT!

Pein: alright then! *does hand sign* !! POMF !!  
All: oh. . . .my. . . .god. . . . . * burst out into snickering fits*  
Pein: what's so funny?  
Zetsu: look in the mirror. . .  
Pein: *looks In mirror* HOLY CRAP!! I LOOK HOTT * checks self out*oh yeah I'm hot  
Deidara: * walks in* what's all the nois…..WTF ,UN!  
Pein: *turns around* I wonder what Deidara would look like doing this jutsu?  
Kisame: yeah I know he already looks so girly!

Deidara: WTF are you talking about,un

Pein: * changes back* Deidara do the sexy no jutsu! NOW!  
Deidara: W/e, un!  
Kisame: this should be good. . . .  
Deidara: *does hand sign* shut up , un! . . . . !!POMF!!  
All: . . . . . . . .  
Deidara: what's wrong, un?  
Hidan: . . . . . You look absolutely the same. . . . . I don't see anything different. . .  
Deidara: * crosses arms* that you don't see anything different about me, un! I have boobs for god sake!  
Hidan: you mean you didn't have them before?  
Deidara: WHAT IN THE F*CK DID YOU JUST SAY, UN!!!! WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS A GIRL!

Hidan: pft! W/E  
Tobi: * walks in* ZOMG DEIDARA SEMPAI REALLY IS A GIRL!!!!!  
Deidara: * changes back* NO I'M NOT,UN! It was just a jutsu!  
Tobi: oh can Tobi do the jutsu dei-dei-sempai?  
Deidara: knock your self out tobi, un. . . .  
Tobi: YAY!

Pein: this should be funny. . . ..  
Tobi: !! POMF !!  
All (except Tobi): * hysterical laughing fits*  
Tobi: *looks in the mirror,* ZOMG TOBI MAKES A GOOD GIRL!!! * Jumps up and down*  
Kisame: calm down Tobi your giving me a headache. . . .  
Tobi: * stops jumping* LOLZ why don't you do the jutsu next kisame-san!

Kisame: W/E

All (except kisame): *snickering*  
Kisame: !! POMF !!  
Sasori: * walks in* hey guys wha-. . . . What in the f*ck!!!!  
Kisame: what's your problem? * Looks in mirror* OMG!  
All: * snicker*  
Kisame: actually. . . .I must say. . . .I look hott!  
Sasori: This is so disturbing. . . ..  
Kisame: * changes back* I'd like to see you do the sexy no jutsu Sasori . . . . Then we'll see disturbing . . . .  
Sasori: I'll take that bet!  
Deidara: *snicker* this should be funny, UN

Sasori: OH, SHUT UP DEIDARA! *Pomf! * Well how do I look?  
All: *burst out into hysterical laughter*  
Sasori: SHUT UP! THIS JUTSU IS STUPID AND POINTLESS!  
Itachi: *Walks in* I have to disagree with you Sasori it is a very effective distraction technique.  
Sasori: OK THEN! *Changes back*Lets see you do it then.  
Itachi: no. . .  
Sasori: What you scared?

Itachi: FINE ILL DO IT.

Kisame: *snicker* have fun itachi-samma  
Itachi: SHUT UP FISH FACE! *Pomf*  
Kisame:H MY GOD. . . . .  
Itachi: this is kind of odd . . . .  
Konan * appears out if nowhere* I couldn't have said it better myself. ..  
Itachi: *changes back*I wonder what the effect would be for a female. . . ?  
Konan: NO, NO, AND NO!!!!!!  
Pein: Come on konan we all did it . . .  
Konan: *pout face* fine . . . .

Pein: there's a girl! NOW DO THE DAMN JUTSU!  
Konan*does hand sign* POMF!!!  
All: O.o. . . .. OMG  
Konan: I cannot believe I did this . . .

These ordeals ended up giving deidara nightmares for quite a long time.


End file.
